Me encantas
by Rea-07
Summary: . Todos tenían un especial encanto que los diferenciaba de otros, sin embargo existían casos particulares, donde algunos ponys poseían "algo" que loa hacía casi irresistibles… para ella, Bulk tenía ese especial encanto que lo hacía increíblemente atractivo a sus ojos. FluttershyX Bulk Biceps.


**Hola a todos! Así es he vuelto y hoy vengo a traerles una historia realmente especial para celebrar mi cumpleaños ñ_ñ**

 **Sé que no he publicado en mucho tiempo y quizá ya nadie me recuerde o a mis historias pero aún así me encantaría que leyeran y disfrutaran esta historia y claro, que me dejaran un comentario. ñ_ñ**

 **Muchas gracias, sin más, algo sobre Fluttershy.**

 **...**

 **Me encantas.**

 **TWO-SHOT.**

Nadie puede decir con firme certeza que había dos ponys iguales en Equestria. Cada residente de cada villa era único. Todos tenían un especial encanto que los diferenciaba de otros, sin embargo existían casos particulares, donde algunos ponys poseían "algo" que loa hacía casi irresistibles…

 **-¡YHEEEEAAAA!-** resonó el característico grito de Bulk Biceps.

Fluttershy dio un suspiro soñador al escucharlo. La tímida y linda pegaso fijo sus hermosos ojos en el enorme y musculoso pegaso blanco, para ella, Bulk tenía ese especial encanto que lo hacía increíblemente atractivo a sus ojos.

El corcel entrenaba sin parar en campo abierto, con unas monumentales pesas sobre sus cascos. Su rostro se llenaba de pequeñas gotas de sudor que bajaban hasta perderse en su cuello grueso y el pecho tan marcado que mantenía recostado en el pasto.

Fluttershy no pudo apartar sus ojos de él ni un solo segundo, estaba totalmente flechada y esto, no era muy nuevo, ya que había descubierto hace unas semanas, el lugar donde Biceps solía pasar la tarde ejercitando. Desde que se encontró con aquel lugar, había ido a verlo todos los días, excusándose con que asistía a pasar el rato con loa animalitos que residían en las cercanías.

 **-123…124…125…Yheaa.**

La voz tan áspera del corcel la hacía estremecer, intentaba por todos los medios no ser tan evidente pero siempre terminaba mirándolo sin pudor alguno, además estaba casi segura que Bulk ni siquiera la notaba pues rara vez cruzaban palabras. Ella no muy estaba feliz con este hecho, no podía atreverse a decirle nada, simplemente no podía sostenerle la mirada a esos ojos escarlatas tan fieros pero amables. No era capaz de entablar conversación sin desviarse a ver su marcado abdomen, su barbilla cuadrada o sin perderse en el tono grave y fuerte de voz.

 **-Uff…-** suspiro bajando la vista para observar a sus conejitos, estaba fascinada por él, cada parte de su cuerpo le rogaba a gritos acercarse y tocar uno de sus enormes bíceps… pero, no, su timidez se lo impedía.

Volvió su vista hacía el pegaso solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa más grande que había tenido en los últimos días. Los ojos rojos como rubíes la miraban fijamente como queriendo ver directo a su alma, la yegua sintió sus piernas temblar y su corazón detenerse cuando a esa intensa mirada se le sumo una sonrisa, y no cualquier sonrisa, sino esa leve curvatura de su boca que resultaba en una sutil sonrisilla, propia únicamente del encanto de Bulk Biceps.

La impresión de Fluttershy por tal gesto no había terminado siquiera, cuando la voz grave el corcel llego a su orejitas.

 **-H-hola Fluttershy…-** el nivel tan bajo de su voz apenas pudo ser escuchado, a leguas se notaba que estaba igual o más nervioso que la pegaso. **-Yo…tú… ¿qué tal estas?**

Pasaron un par de minutos en completo silencio para que pudiera rebobinar la pregunta y contestarla **-Bien, gracias.**

Para ser honesta, Biceps no se esperaba llegar tan lejos, creía que su sudoroso cuerpo la espantaría y saldría corriendo de inmediato, así que no tuvo más opción que seguir con su plan, iniciar una conversación.

 **-¿Qué bonito día no?**

 **-… Sí, claro.**

 **-Lindos conejos.**

 **-Sí, lo son.**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?-** Soltó de golpe el corcel.

Fluttershy sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y rápidamente bajo la mirada, escondiéndola tras su larga melena rosada, el calor que inundaba su cuerpo apenas y la dejo asentir.

 **-¡¿De verdad?! YHEEEEAAAAAA-** Exclamó a Bulk a todo pulmón lanzando sus brazos al cielo **-¡TE VERE ESTA NOCHE EN LA FUENTE DE PONYVILLE! A las 8:00 ¿Te parece bien?**

La emoción en su voz hizo a la yegua sonreír, le parecía absolutamente tierno **-C-claro.**

 **-¡SI! Perfecto, nos vemos haya-** acto seguido estiro sus pequeñas alas y salió volando hasta perderse en el cielo azul. Fu entonces cuando Fluttershy dio una profunda exhalación.

 **-…ah…-** dio su mejor grito de emoción y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacía su cabaña.

La tímida y adorable pegaso de pelaje vainilla iba caminando con la sonrisa más enorme que se le había visto en mucho tiempo. Aleteaba tan levemente que apenas se elevaba un par de centímetros sobre el suelo, su boca se llenaba de suspiros soñadores y de su mente no podía escapar la imagen de Bulk Biceps… ahhh, ¿hay algo más hermoso que el amor?

Tan embobada estaba que no se dio cuenta que una de sus amigas estaba cabalgando rápidamente en su dirección.

 **-¡FLUTTERSHY! Amiga no sabes que gusto me da encontrarte-** grito Applejack al verla, la tomo por los hombros y comenzó agitarla rápidamente **\- Necesito tu ayuda urgente.**

 **-Oh, hola Applejack, la verdad estaba a punto de hacer algo y…**

 **-Eso no importa, vamos esto es urgente.**

 **-Uh bien, pero ¿no tardaremos tanto o sí?-** pregunto la pegaso con la esperanza de poder terminar lo que sea que quisiera Applejack lo más pronto posible.

 **-Por supuesto que tardaremos ¡TODA LA NOCHE!**

 **-Oh…**

...

 **Mil Gracias por leer, publicare el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Les invito a leer el resto de mis historias ñ_ñ**

 **FlashLight-¿Mi guardián de cristal?**

 **SoarinDash-Recuerdo tus alas**

 **RariPants- Juguemos a enamorarnos.**

 **CheesePie- Mi verdadera emoción eres tú.**

 **TrenderJack- Orgullo con magia, orgullo sin magia.**

 **Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios ñ_ñ**


End file.
